


Why do the Yorks do it differently on Halloween?

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned doesn't understand why his parents never dress up on Halloween or taking him out trick-or-treating. Instead, they would go out on vacation together and come back to celebrate Ned's birthday.</p><p>And this is how his relatives explain it.</p><p>Based on the prompts from my beloved Tumblr followers and Richard x Anne Shippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. According to Aunt Izzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annetheseamaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/gifts), [morgan-le-fay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morgan-le-fay), [theMerryMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMerryMonarch/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from theMerryMonarch

November 1st was a very special day for Ned York, because it was his birthday. It was also the day after Halloween. What Ned didn’t understand was why his family celebrated Halloween differently. Most kids dress up with their siblings and parents and go trick-or-treating, coming home with bags of candies.

But not the Yorks.

His parents would take him out of the school and the family would go out for a 2-day vacation; then they would come home and celebrate Ned’s birthday.

It wasn’t bad, but Ned wondered why his family does it differently from other families.

His Uncle Ed and Uncle George always took their kids out trick-or-treat on Halloween.

And so, after blowing out his candles on his birthday cake, Ned asked the question, “How come we never dress up or go out trick-or-treating like other families?”

His parents, Richard and Anne, looked at each other and tried to come up with the best answer.

George, clearing his throat, was about to say something; Isabel stopped him and said, “Because, your parents had some bad luck when dressing up and/or trick-or-treating on Halloween.”

“What? Why?” Ned’s eyes widened.

Isabel giggled and began, “It was twelve years ago…”

***

“Come on Annie! Let’s go get our costumes!” Twenty-five year-old Isabel said excitedly.

“Izzy, do we have to?” Anne whined. “I thought we agreed not to go out trick-or-treating since we are too old for that!”

Isabel and Anne had always been going out trick-or-treating on every Halloween since they were kids. It was a special time for the two sisters. It continued until Anne felt they were too old for it.

“We are not going trick-or-treating, silly,” Isabel laughed. “We are dressing up to get free movie tickets. The theater is having a Halloween horror movie marathon. If you dress up and they like your costume, you can go in for free.”

“Sounds good,” Anne said, even though she still didn’t like the idea of being in a costume. “What are we going to dress up as?”

“I don’t know,” Isabel shrugged. “Let’s go to Halloween Spirit and see what they have for us.”

The two sisters went and spent five to six hours at the store choosing their costumes. Isabel, always the fashionista, wanted to look sexy, classy, and hot. She immediately had her eyes set on a high-waist green dress. She put it on and happily saw how good she looked in it. It made her look classy; and busty. Anne, on the other hand, had trouble finding the right one. She wanted a costume that matches her sister’s. However, the problem was that she was too slim and short. All Medieval costumes were too big for her. After searching high and low, she finally found one dress—the only one that was her size. It was yellow with puffy sleeves.

Anne was certainly not as satisfied as Isabel. The dress by first glance reminded her of a circus clown; at second glance made her think of Disney’s Belle from “Beauty and the Beast”. After studied herself in the mirror, she began to like the dress; if she could stop paying attention to the puffy sleeves.

The two sisters paid for their gowns and left Halloween Spirit.

***

The line was long.

And everyone was in costumes.

Anne and Isabel waited and waited.

To their disappointment, they didn’t get the free tickets; they only got a 25% discount.

Not too bad.

Both Anne and Isabel were fans of horror films.

“Hey, I like your dress,” a guy in Renaissance costume approached the Neville girls.

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Isabel asked, blushing.

“You,” the Renaissance guy removed his hat and bowed. “You are a beautiful lady.”

“Thank you,” Isabel replied. “And what are you?”

“A Renaissance scholar,” the guy said proudly. “Like the Borgias.”

“Who?”

The guy laughed. “I’m George York, and I go to college nearby.”

“Are you here by yourself?” Isabel asked.

“No,” George said. “I’m here with my brother.”

“Wow, what a coincidence! I’m here with my sister! This is Anne.”

“Nice to meet you,” George said politely. “That dress…it looks nice.”

Obviously he was being generous.

“Why don’t we stick together and have fun?” Isabel suggested. “Which film would you like to see?”

“How about… _The Shining_?” George suggested.

“No!” Anne objected. “I don’t like that film. I want to see _The Ring_!”

“Annie, let’s not be childish!” Isabel rebuked. “We would love to see _The Shining_!”

“Heeeeeeere’s Johnny!” George tried to entertain Isabel by acting out.

“By the way, where’s your brother?” Isabel asked.

“Richard? He’s fixing his costume.”

***

The film was once panned but years later became a classic. Anne found it rather cheesy. The only part that scared her was the “redrum” scene. Isabel and George were not bothered by the film—because they were busy “getting to know” each other in the back row.

Anne felt so left out.

She got out of her seat and went to the bathroom.

On her way, she bumped into a guy who wore a leather jacket over his dress shirt and ties; he had blond hair.

“Excuse me,” he said. Then he looked at her again and said, “I like your dress.”

“Thanks!”

He was a nice guy, but Anne never liked guys with too light of hair color.

She always fell for guys with dark hair and dark eyes.

There was a long line in the bathroom. Having nothing else to do, Anne took out her IPhone. And on the screen was the breaking news.

_Mafia Prince Paolo Vitti escaped from custody._

And there was a photo of this Paolo Vitti.

Blond hair, dark jacket…

He looked…familiar.

Wait…

That guy she bumped into…

Calming herself down, Anne left the bathroom and looked around. She saw him again, leaning back against the wall with a cigarette in his hand.

Anne studied his face; he looked at Anne and gave her a smile.

That smile!

Anne looked at the picture in her IPhone.

It was a perfect match.

Could it be…

She looked at the guy and saw him acting all secretive and making phone calls.

Oh no!

The Mafia Prince realized that she had recognized him. Now he was probably calling his henchmen!

Anne completely freaked out. Immediately, she dialed 911.

“Hi…I know this sounds weird…but I just spotted Paolo Vitti. Yes, that Paolo Vitti! The Mafia Paolo Vitti, the one just escaped from custody! He’s at a movie theater. No, I’m not joking! It’s him! We bumped into each other and I noticed him. He noticed that I’ve noticed him! He’s calling his henchmen! No, I am very scared! I am scared to step out of this movie theater! He’s…he’s…Yes I can see him!” Anne said while hiding behind a huge movie poster. “He’s in his usual leather jacket. He’s grinning…and nodding his head. It’s him! I’m very sure!” She then took a picture of him and sent it to 911.”I’m forwarding you a picture. Does it mean that I have to be in Witness Protection Program? Can I still finish college if I entered this program? If it comes to, do I need to appear in court? I don’t want this…”

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder from the behind.

Anne shrieked out loud and dropped her phone.

It was that guy.

“What…can…can I help you?” Anne tried to act as calm as possible. She gave him a very unnatural smile.

“Would you like to come with me?” The guy offered. “We—“

“No!” Anne said insistently and very loudly. Then she pointed a finger at him. “This is United States of America! Judicial systems work well and just! You can’t intimidate me! I have nothing against you or your criminal activities! Just leave me alone! Now, I did not see you! And if you got arrested, I have nothing to do with it! You stay the hell away from me and my family!”

And then the movie theater was surrounded by cop cars and sirens.

The police stormed in.

Anne pointed at the guy. “It’s him! He’s Paolo Vitti!”

The guy was totally confused as the cops came to him.

“Paolo Vitti?” He was bewildered. “Who in the world is Paolo Vitti?”

“What’s going on?” George and Isabel came behind Anne, as many other onlookers.

“He’s Paolo Vitti the Mafia Prince,” Anne told him.

“Wait, what?” George shook his head. “That’s not Paolo Vitti. That’s my brother Richard!”

“What?” Anne was completely dumbfounded.

George walked up to the guy and pulled off his wig, revealing his dark hair. “This is my brother Richard! He’s dressing up as Bobby Willis!”

“Who’s Bobby Willis?” Anne asked.

The cops looked at Anne and then looked at Richard.

“But…” Anne took out her IPhone. “He looks just like him!”

Zooming in the picture, the Mafia Prince did have similar features, only with short blond hair and blue eyes.

“He’s eyes are blue, mine are green,” Richard explained as matter-of-factly. He also took out his driver’s license. “See? I am Richard York, and my eyes are green. I don’t have a drop of Italian blood in me.”

“But why did you scare me like that?” Anne demanded. She explained to the cops, “I bumped into him and then I saw this! I really thought it was him. I looked at him and he smiled at me—“

“Because I think you look really pretty in that dress,” Richard said.

Anne ignored him and continued to talk to the cops. “He saw me, smiled at me, then acted all secretive. And he was making phone calls! I thought he was calling his henchmen after knowing that I recognized him.”

“I was calling my mother,” Richard said. “To tell her that I met a cute girl and plan to come home late.”

“And then he scared the shit out of me! He came behind me and then—“

“I approached you to see if you like to get some pop-corns,” Richard said.

“Oh,” Anne’s face was red as tomato.

“Hi, I’m Richard York,” Richard introduced himself as he lent out his hand. “I live around here. I have a mother and two older brothers and an older sister. I study business administration and I don’t work for the Mafia.”

***

“And that’s how your Mom and Dad met,” Isabel told Ned. “They met on Halloween and your Dad was nearly arrested after being mistaken as a Mafia by your mom.”

“Wow,” Ned nodded. “So that’s why Dad does not want to dress up on Halloween because he does not want to be mistaken as a bad buy again!”

“No, not really,” George said, tilting his chin. “That Halloween was pretty bad, but it’s definitely not the worst Halloween that prompted your parents to never dress up or go trick-or-treating again.”


	2. Per Uncle George

“What else happened on Halloween, Uncle George?” Curious little Ned asked with his eyes widened.

“It was the next Halloween after your parents first met,” George began. “Your Mom had broken up with her then boyfriend Edouard, an exchange student from France…”

***

“Come on Annie, you got to pull yourself together!” Isabel urged as Anne buried her face into the pillows. “That French dude is back in his home country. You need to get over him.”

“You don’t know how hard it is,” Anne swallowed her tears. “ _J’adore Edouard_.”

“Anne, you need to start seeing someone else,” Isabel said.

“I’ve tried,” Anne replied. “I’ve really tried. But it’s not working out.”

“How could it be? Look at you, you are pretty, funny, and outgoing. Have confidence in yourself!”

“I don’t know,” Anne mumbled. “Edouard went back to France without telling me and then called me from his fancy house in Marseilles. I have trouble…trusting men.”

“Why don’t you try online dating?” Isabel suggested. “Like Match.com.”

“No!” Anne refused instantly. “No way and no how! Match.com is only for anti-social losers who have no life! I’m way too good for Match.com.”

“But you are not seeing anyone!” Isabel said. “Trust me Annie, it’d work!”

“How would you know?”

“Because the way you are doing it…it’s not working!”

As the two sisters were arguing, George walked in.

“Knock, knock!” He waltzed in with Chinese take-outs. “Kung-Pao Chicken for three!” He looked at the girls and then asked, “What’s going on?”

“Izzy tries to convince me to use Match.com, but I say not!” Anne folded her arms.

“Match.com!” George laughed. “It’s not that bad. Ed met Liz through Match.com. She’s everything she said she was in her bio. But what Ed didn’t know was that she also a mother of two boys. But both are great catches.”

“See?” Isabel pointed out. “The thing works! Try it.”

“But what if…a guy turns out to be a serial killer like Mike Bundy?”

“Mike Bundy? You mean Ted Bundy,” George snickered. “But your sister is right. Give it shot!”

Anne was still debating.

“Here, why don’t we do this together?” George offered as he took a seat before Anne’s computer. “Let’s surf the site first and see what it got. Then if you are interested, I can help you to write a sexy, attractive, and sweet bio with a cute picture of yours.”

“No!” Anne objected immediately. “No picture of mine is going to be posted on it. I’m not going to let anyone finds me on this site and then laugh at me!”

“Fine no pic, but hey look at this guy!” George showed her the profile. “He looks cool.”

“Too nerdy,” Anne shook her head.

“Nerds can be adorable and sweet,” Isabel said. “Haven’t you seen _Big Bang Theory_? Leonard and Sheldon are both sweethearts.”

“And look, here’s a financial manager,” George said as he looked through the profiles. “He’s great.”

Anne looked at the screen and scanned through his bio. “Oh man, a mama’s boy. Look how he describes himself. ‘I’m successful in my career and my _mother_ is proud of _me_!’”

George shrugged. “So? The guy loves his mom. It’s perfectly normal.”

“Well, a man at age 26 should have cut his umbilical cord long ago!” Anne insisted. “He should’ve said ‘My _supervisor_ is proud of me.’”

“Annie, do you have any idea how much George’s mother worships George and his brothers?” Isabel laughed. “In Aunt Cis’ eyes, George is a 100% golden boy flawless in anything.”

“And my supervisor is _not_ proud of me,” George added. “Ed is my supervisor.”

“See Annie? Guys you met in a café vs. online—there is not much difference,” Isabel pointed out. “Try it for a month. Hey, maybe you’d meet your future husband.”

***

With the help from Isabel and her boyfriend George, Anne put together a bio. She remained insisted on not posting her photo. Based on her age and her personality, she got quite a few guys who were interested.

One of them was three years older and knew a lot about cooking.

He was a part-time chief who just got accepted by a MBA program.

The two hit it off and began to chat and sent messages.

Anne always hated cooking and this guy, whose username was “Rex”, encouraged her and gave her numerous tips. Anne, whose username was “Regina”, tried them and told “Rex” about her achievement and failures.

She began to like this “Rex”.

And apparently “Rex” liked her too.

Neither had his or her photo posted on Match.com.

Anne wanted to meet him in person.

Sort of.

***

“Oh Annie, go for it!” Isabel encouraged her.

“Are you sure?” Anne was hesitant and nervous. “What if he’s a weirdo? A criminal? Or a transsexual? Or a woman play a joke on me?”

“Annie, relax,” Isabel said. “George and I will go with you.”

“But what should I say?”

“Halloween is coming up,” Isabel said. “Why don’t you—“

“No! Not Halloween!” Anne shook her head. “You remember what happened on last Halloween?”

“Of course! George and I met and we hit it off!” Isabel said with love in her eyes.

“No! I meant for me!” Anne said. “Remember George’s brother Richard? I mistaken him as a Mafia boss and called the police all because of his stupid wig! I’m not going to embarrass myself again.”

“Speaking of Richard,” Isabel changed the subject. “Maybe you should talk to him. He’s a nice guy.”

“Heck no,” Anne refused. “Last Halloween, it was way too embarrassing.”

“Listen to me Annie, ask this guy out, the one from Match.com. It doesn’t have to be on Halloween. George and I will be there too. We will watch your back just in case of the guy turns out to be…abnormal. George took karate classes and he can take the guy out before he can blink.”

Anne was motivated.

She opened Match.com and signed in.

With Isabel watching, she chatted with “Rex”.

At the end of the day, they decided to meet at a Halloween fest.

Both would be in costumes.

Anne would be a milkmaid and “Rex” would be a cow.

***

“Where are we supposed to be again?” George asked as he drove; he dressed up as Sonny.

“It’s a place called _The Blue Sea_ ,” Anne said.

“But we looked around and there no such a placed called _The Blue Sea_ ,” George said. “I see a _Red Sea_.”

“Are you sure it’s called _The Blue Sea_?” Isabel asked, dressing up Cher.

“The name…it’s something related to water or ocean,” Anne said, trying to remember.

“Do you have his number?” George asked. “Maybe you can call.”

“No, I don’t have his number,” Anne said. “We agree to meet. If things don’t work out…it won’t be complicated.”

“What about your phone? Don’t you have a Match.com application?” Isabel asked.

“No, I’m not comfortable with it,” Anne said.

“Okay, why don’t we try _the Red Sea_ ,” George suggested. “If there’s no cow looking for a milkmaid, then we look elsewhere.”

The three walked into the Red Sea, where all staffs and customers dressed up according to the naval theme; sailors, naval officers, and fishes. That made George, Isabel, and Anne stood out.

And no cow.

Anne waited and waited.

Still no cow.

Oh great, she got stood up.

She was about to cry.

“Look Anne!” Isabel pointed as a costumer dressed up as a cow walked into the place; the face was covered with a mask. “There’s your man!”

Anne’s eyes brightened but then lost hope. “Izzy, that’s a girl cow.”

Indeed, the cow’s nipples were on the costume.

George tried to hold back his laugh while Isabel said, “Annie, all cows are female. Males are called bull.”

“No,” Anne said. “Bulls and cows are different breed. Cows are smaller and used in farm. Bulls are larger and meaner and work in the ring.”

“Hey, it’s the same for humans,” George chimed in.

“Look, I remember this clearly. In sixth grade, we did a project on cows, about them having little cows and the chances of their babies being male or female. One of the cows is named Francis with an ‘i’. The teacher pointed out that Francis is a boy and thus can’t have babies. You see? Cows—there are boys and girls. Bulls are for entertainment in the ring; oxen are for the field; and cows are for milking or for meat. In general, cows are the animals that say ‘moo’.”

“And bulls also are needed to impregnate the cows in order for them to produce milk,” George added. “Anne, thank God you are not managing agriculture for this country. I can’t imagine the disastrous consequences of your decisions.”

“Enough!” Isabel interrupted their conversation. “Annie, go to your man!”

“But are you sure?” Anne was not confident enough; neither in herself or that the cow was really “Rex”.

“Yes!” Isabel said. “Look at the nipples! Don’t you realize they are in the same spot as the man’s reproductive system? It means something…remember what the milkmaid does…”

Anne got the point and nodded.

“Go!” George gave her a push. “And moo!”

Putting down her playful bucket, she walked up to the cow.

Music started to play.

Anne and the cow began to dance.

The song “I Got You Babe” was playing. George and Isabel got onto the dance floor. It would be a special song for them for the night, as Sonny and Cher.

Anne danced happily with the cow, or “Rex”.

She couldn’t wait until he removes his mask.

Finally, the music was over.

Anne didn’t know what to say.

The “cow” removed his mask.

And it was a dark hair, dark eyes, short haired…girl.

“Hi,” she said shyly. “I can’t believe how lucky I am. I danced with the most beautiful girl in the world…life is so good!”

Freaking out, Anne bolted out of the restaurant.

***

Meanwhile, in the restaurant called _The North Sea_ , a bull waited and waited.

No milkmaid.

He got stood up.

He knew that online dating was a bad idea.

He could not believe his pals Francis and Rob got him to do this.

Removing his mask, Richard went to his car and changed his clothes.

***

“And that was the absolutely worst Halloween your parents had,” George finished his story.

Ned looked around. “I don’t get it.”

Anne went to him. “Halloween is a special day, sweetie. Yes, your Dad and I had some bad times on this day, but there are also great times. You know Daddy and Mommy got engaged on Halloween…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In English, the term for species like cows, bulls, oxen is "cattle". However, nowadays, "cow" is commonly used as a general term for this specie. But if you want to be more specific, cows are female; bulls are male.
> 
> Remember, Edward IV is fertile as a "bull" as Lady Jacquetta described him in TWQ.
> 
> Anne and Richard's usernames "Rex" and "Regina" meant "King" and "Queen".
> 
> In case if you don't get it, they are supposed to meet at "The North Sea"; Anne mistaken it as "The Blue Sea".


	3. And the truth is...

"Mommy dressed up like a Renaissance princess," Anne continued on telling her son. "Your cousin Lizzie was going to their school's Halloween party and I was there helping the school and chaperoning the kids. Your Dad dressed up as a knight. He had this sapphire-diamond ring prepared."

Anne showed him the engagement ring she wore on her left hand along with her wedding ring.

"Your Dad was a handsome prince to many girls at Lizzie's age," Anne went on. "Your Dad showed the ring to your Uncle George and Ed; and Lizzie saw it too. She liked it and took it secretly. She took it with her to her school's Halloween fest and then lost it somewhere with all the candies and treats. Your Dad searched high and low for it. Just as he found it, a bunch of school girls rushed to him and knocked him on the ground. They all wanted him to be their knight. But I was the one who saved him. I pulled the girls off him and then your Dad popped the question. Although he was supposed to be 'the knight', it was me who ended up being his 'knight'."

"Okay enough now," Cecily interrupted. "We need Ned to blow his candles and it is his birthday. And we can all agree that it'd be for the best if Richard and Anne could stay away from dressing up on Halloween."

Ned blew his candles and then Richard cut the cake.

***

On their way home, Liz Woodville York looked at her husband Ed.

"The day Anne and Richard got engaged," she began.

"Don't start," Ed stopped her before she could continue, eyeing their young kids sitting in the back.

Liz decided to say nothing more. Clearly, Anne told her son a very rated-G untrue version of what really happened the night when she and Richard got engaged. The plot and setting were different entirely; the only part stayed true was the date of their engagement...

***

_Nine years ago...Halloween..._

"So Annie, show me your costume!" Isabel said excitedly.

"Don't tell anyone yet," Anne said and showed Isabel her costume.

"Wow, Annie, going a little kinky?"

It was a corset costume; a very sexy corset costume.

"You are not planning to...you know...with Richard in the middle of our Halloween party, are you?" Isabel asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No! We are not!" Anne exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"By the way, is Richard going to pop the question any time soon?"

"I don't know," Anne replied. "But I am looking forward to it. I can't see myself with anyone else but him. He is the one."

Indeed, Anne and Richard always ended up together - no matter how embarrassing or how awkward. The two just couldn't seem to get away from each other for good. Even if they were parted, somehow they would end up back together again.

Strange but true.

After helping each other getting into their costume, Isabel and Anne went downstairs for the party.

In the kitchen, Cecily was cutting the cheese and ham.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice her youngest son was standing right in front of her on the other side of the kitchen counter.

When she looked up, she was completely in shock.

Before her stood a devil.

No, really a devil.

Or Satan.

Face painted red completely with eyes bulging out.

And sharp teeth.

With a scream, Cecily threw her hands in the air.

And the knife in her hand went up in the air as well.

And by the laws of physics, it flew right at Anne, who was walking towards Cecily from upstairs.

And landed right into her chest.

It happened so fast that Anne didn't even realize what was happening. By the time she noticed that a knife just stabbed into her chest, she passed out completely.

When Ed waltzed in, he thought they were all playing a Halloween game.

But no, it was all real.

"Call 911!" Isabel shrieked.

***

The ambulance arrived.

The EMTs place Anne - a young woman in her sexy corset with a knife in her chest - on the stretcher. Richard - still had his red Satan make up on - insisted on coming with her.

"Are you her husband?"

"Not now but soon," Richard told them. "Please, let me come with her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the EMT told him. "Only family is allowed."

Ed literally had to hold him back while Isabel went with Anne in the ambulance.

Anne was still unconscious.

***

Richard rushed to the hospital and waited in the lobby.

He could not believe what had happened.

He took out the sapphire-diamond ring from his pocket. He was supposed to propose tonight.

Was he going to lose her altogether?

Finally, a nurse came to find him. Without a word, he followed the nurse to Anne's room.

***

Anne had yet regained her consciousness.

She was lucky, the doctor said. The knife didn't go deep enough to reach the heart. Still, she needed to stay in the hospital for a night.

"Anne," Richard took her hand. "I am so relieved that you are okay." Kissing her knuckles, he murmured, "You better make it. You know why? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I planned to propose to you but I guess nothing ever go as planned. Halloween...you remember that we net on Halloween, don't you? Now it's clear that whenever it's Halloween, we dress up and something bad happens. Bad things that keep us apart. But I promise you, never again. You are going to wake up and greet me. I will ask you to marry me and place this ring on your finger. We are going to get married and have beautiful children. And on Halloween, we will not dress up in these silly costumes that apparently bring us bad luck. We...we will go somewhere else...just be happy that we are together."

He held her hand for the rest of the night.

***

The next morning, Anne regained her consciousness. She looked around and found herself in a strange setting.

She blinked her eyes.

Then she spotted Richard sleeping in a chair nearby.

"Richard?"

As soon as Richard woke up, he immediately rushed to her bedside and went down on his knees.

"Anne, will you be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked, presenting his ring. "And we will not dress up on Halloweens to avoid the strange mishaps that bring us misfortunes."

Apparently, Anne had no idea what happened.

"Richard, we didn't have a baby, did we?"

***

_Present day, November 1st_

Thinking back on that day, Ed and Liz chuckled to themselves.

Anne and Richard were indeed a strange couple.

They met on Halloween.

Got engaged on Halloween.

Almost had their baby on Halloween.

All these mishaps on Halloween were like ghouls trying to keep them apart.

But that's not going to happen.

These two, Anne and Richard, were forever stuck with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case if you didn't see Aneurin Barnard's costume and make up (red face Satan/devil), it looked pretty real.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing fluffy and particularly funny fics. I need this to balance out my mood (how could I manage so many angst, tragedy, and thrillers at the same time?). 
> 
> FYI:
> 
> David Oakes (George of Clarence) played Juan Borgia. Aneurin Barnard played Bobby Willis in "Cilla", where he wore the black jacket and had blond hair. 
> 
> I do like Isabel's green dress in TWQ; as for Anne's yellow dress, I'm not a fan of the sleeves even though I do like it better than her green dresses.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.


End file.
